Misunderstood Foxy
by NatureGirl21
Summary: When Daniel applied for the job as a nightgaurd security, he was prepared for an adventure. What he didn't expect was animatronic dolls that are either friendly or hostile. While there, he met an old animatronic who seems to have a dark personality and past, but truth is...all he wants is a friend who understands him.
1. Introduction

**Yay! ****T****his is my very fist Five Nights at Freddy****'****s fanfic! I love that game and my favorite animatronic is- of course- Foxy! I ****can'****t wait to read all of your comments! ****I****f you review, that is****…**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the game; Scott does.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Hi, my name's Daniel Takisha, and I'm 17 years old. I live with my dad and uncle-my only relatives alive. See, my whole family was in a fire accident when we were having a family reunion. My dad, uncle, aunt, and I were the only ones who survived. Two years later after that incident, my aunt was diagnosed with a serious disease, and died a month later. My uncle was devastated and visited her grave on a daily basis. Our 'family' needed money badly, so I decided to give up my position as a college student and try to find a job.

* * *

The first noise I heard on February 4 is the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock. Groggily, I sat up and stumbled to the bathroom. "Huhhhhh…another day trying to find work," I mumbled. After I finished what I need to do, I changed into a greenish T-shirt and ragged jeans.

Still half-asleep, I climbed down the stairs and into the dining room, where my dad greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey son, how are you doing today?" I grumbled an answer. "Well, I'm going to work and your uncle is going to visit your aunt…again. So you'll be home alone, okay?" I nodded, picked up a cup of coffee and some waffles, and plopped down onto a seat. I grabbed the newspapers sprawled around the table, and immediately caught sight of an interesting ad.

* * *

**H****elp Wanted**

**Freddy Fazbear****'****s Pizzeria**

**Family pizzeria looking for security ****guard**** to work the nightshift.**

**12 am to 6 am**

**M****onitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**N****ot responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

**$120 a week**

**T****o apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

* * *

"Holy guacamole! Dad, look at this!" I immediately took out a red pen and circled the ad. Dad leaned right to take a look at the newspaper. "A hundred and twenty dollars a week! And it's only to be a security guard! That'll be enough cover all of our debts by the end of the month!"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get your bike and leave before anybody else gets the job!" Dad was also excited- I could tell by the glimmer in his eyes.

I nodded, put on my sneakers, grabbed my bike, and raced outside into the streets in a blink of an eye. That ad was like a miracle just waiting for me! my thoughts were of nothing but the paycheck I would get if I got the job.

Facing towards the sky, I showed everybody the joy I have in my soul.

"WOO-HOO!"

* * *

**Foxy**

My head is about to explode because of the children. I growled. Those stupid landlubbers were the cause of me shutting down. I peeked through the curtains that held me prisoner, staring at the humans, planning the day in which those scallywags would walk the plank of me ship.

Yar har har. Ye can call me Foxy, me animatronic name, but I like the name John. I'll tell ye, one day I'll be sailing the seas, free form the wrath of this place. But for now I'll wait.

"It's a good thing that _that_…monster is shut down. I would literally _die_ if my son got bitten…" My attention swerved to the woman before the curtains. She was talking to another woman. "But it's still a disappointment that this place, a place of safety, actually lets such a monster to be with the children."

"Watch ye mouth," I muttered, even growling a bit. "I didn't mean to bite that child. It was the glitchy programming ye scurvy dog!" I quickly covered me mouth with me hook, for I was too loud. "If it wasn't for me friends being closed down if something bad happened here again, I would send ye to Davy Jones Locker..." They be talking 'bout the Bite o' '87. I accidently bitten a child while prefoming a play, and the manager shut me down immediatley. Now I'm here to rust alone...It wasn't even my fault, that kid just stuck his head into me mouth while I be talking.

I sighed. It be a long time ago, but they're still murmuring about it, as if I wouldn't hear.

I did, and e'ery words stabs me heart, bit by bit.

Clear oil came pouring down my snout as the woman started ranting about how awful I am.

"I'm a good lad…" Whimpering, I closed my eyes and ears, trying to escape reality and into a land where I be ruling me own Pirate World.

Don't judge me. After all, I am a pirate. A sensitive pirate.

* * *

**Daniel**

Finally. I parked my bike next to the big building entitled "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" I didn't notice that I was holding my breath, but I knew once I felt a rush of relief overwhelm me as I spotted the 'Help Wanted' sign plastered on the windows.

I opened the door, and found the place to be filled with children with different ages and sizes. There was a purple bunny-like animatronic playing a guitar on-stage, while a brown bear-like animatronic sang 'Happy Birthday' to a bunch of screaming kids. A yellow chicken-like animatronic was giving out pizza and birthday cake. I shivered at the chicken. I think it's the eyes and how it looks like a frickin' duck that makes me kind of want to stay away from it. The glare…it just stares into your soul once it looks at you…

Finding a more non-crowded place, I collected my thoughts. First, how the heck am I going to find the manager? Either I search for him myself, or I have to ask the animatronics, which probably won't even respond.

"Hey…"

Quick as lightning, I turned around, only to have a purple curtain with yellow stars stare back at me. A red snout, barely visible, was poking out of it. I jumped, half-screamed. A red hand quickly grabbed my mouth, shushing me in an instant.

I watched, wide-eyes, as the red creature showed itself. He- or she- looked around for anybody, and then stared back at me. "Ye give me one reason not to hurt ye…I dislike humans." It was a fox with a scratchy pirate voice. One of its eyes was covered with an eye patch and he has a hook on his left arm instead of his hand.

"Ummm…" I gulped. I have no idea what he is capable of, and I was scared. "I-I was just trying to find the manager…I want to apply for the job of being a security night-"

The fox dropped me down, his face softening. "He be in his office, the third door on the right in that hallway," he pointed west of me and disappeared into the shadows of the curtains.

Still a bit shaken, I stumbled to the hallway, wondering how the heck would a frickin' animatronic hear and respond to me. Come to think of it, there was an 'Out of Order Sign' next to the curtain/stage thingy.

I almost walked by the door I was looking for, and knocked politely, hoping that no one was in there before me to sign up for the job. The door opened after a minute showing a man between the 30s and 40s.

"Uh-hello? You're here for…?" I wasted no time. I told him about the ad in the newspaper and how I wanted to apply for the job as a nightshift guard. He smiled really big, gave me a few paperworks (It was actually just one…), and gave me a quick tour. I was in heaven.

This was the dream job I always dream of.

"And this is your office in which you would stay in from 12 am to 6," I nodded, excited to start. "Well, you've got the job." He handed me a hat with the sign 'Night Guard' on it and walked away, leaving me in a state of joy.

"I can't wait for 12 am to roll by. This will be a blast!" Well, not the party blast. I really wanted to do something other than searching for a job that's boring in my opinion. In some of the comic and fiction books I've read, security gaurds always have some kind of adventure. I particularly skipped out of the pizzeria, grabbed my bike, and raced back to my house. I immediately dialed my dad's phone number and filled him with details about the 'interview'

"Huh? No interview and just one paperwork to fill? I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this job now…"

"Dad, I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about." I hanged up and went to my bedroom. Now that I think about it, it is pretty weird…I mean, is he desperate, or is the pizzeria just a really weird place?

I sighed, "First that animatronic fox creature, and now I'm having doubts about the job. Who cares? I really need the money anyways…" My mind turned off as I fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Hey, how am ****I**** doin****'****? ****Pretty**** good? ****P****llleeeaaasssseee tell me! ****Anyways****, review, please! ****A****nd please wait patiently for the next chapter, kay? Good bye and good night!**


	2. Before 12am

**H****iiiiiiii. ****F****irst of all, let me say a few notifications. ****T****he animatronics know who they really are before they were****…****stuffed into the animatronics****'**** suits. ****A****nd the story is based off of the ****theory**** that the kids possessed the suits and want to get revenge on the killer by doing what he did to them. ****T****hey don****'****t know who the killer looks like, so they just killed off the security ****guard****, for they thought that the killer was a guard. ****I****f no one came up with this theory, then maybe ****I**** just came up with it, ****'****cause ****I**** didn****'****t go to any resources to check up on the theory.**

**S****econd, every animatronic ****except**** Chica is a boy, so ****I'****m sorry all y****'****all readers who think someone else is also a girl****…I'****m not changing my beliefs.**

**A****nd finally, the third notice is that this is technically a story about a flashback about what happened before Daniel even found the ad. ****I****t****'****s probably going to include some gruesome parts, mainly ****because****I'****m gonna include all the stuffing-the-security-guy-in-a-suit details. ****O****kay, now on to the story.**

* * *

**Before**** 12am**

**11:00am**

_C__lick_

Bonnie was the first one to hop out of the stage. He stretched, and Chica soon joined him. Freddy ignored both of them and looked out into space. Bonnie frowned

"Oh, come on Fredrick, come over and we'll have some fun in the kitchen **(A/N: Since ****I**** have a rather dirty mind****…****you know what ****I**** would be thinking if Bonnie wanted to ****'****have some fun****'**** in da kitchen :D If you have a dirty mind, that is.)**." Ever since the Bite o' '87, Freddy seemed to be a bit off. He would stare off into space and he wasn't as energetic and playful when it was his turn to scare the shit out of the security guard. Now he's always quiet and would even lash out on one of the animatronics. Bonnie even had to be replaced twice after Freddy pushed him into the wall and started beating him merciless and when Freddy decided to decapitate him through with a saw.

"Come on, Erwin. You know how he is, if you would just give him some time, maybe he will be back to normal, just how Foxy-I mean-_Brandon_ did when he got mad of you…" Chica calmly reassured him, just like how she usually talks like. Bonnie sighed. He was Freddy's best friend and now they can't even talk anymore.

Bonnie turned around, looking at Freddy on last time before walking to the kitchen.

While in the kitchen, Chica was trying to cheer her…'boyfriend' up by letting him remember all the good times they shared and that they would share more memories again sooner or later. But Bonnie is in one of his foul mood.

"Key word, 'later', Chica. Now I'm hungry," Bonnie sauntered off to one of the refrigerator and pulled out an old box piled with moldy pizzas that the bratty kids left on the floor and were missed by the lazy janitors. Though it doesn't smell good, it actually tastes good to the animatronics; since they don't exactly have a human stomach, they can actually eat food that's expired for more than a year. Bonnie and Chica stuffed a pizza down their throats, licked their lips/beaks, and walked slowly to the backstage.

Since there were no more security guards to watch them, they were free to roam without the concern to watch out for the security cameras.

"Remember last time when you sneaked in? That security guard…what was her name? Stanya? Remember the look on her face when you literally screamed in her face? Oh my God! That face was priceless!" Bonnie finally cracked a smile, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was about 2:18 when Bonnie decided to do something other than the same ol__'__routine__ he has been tired of. __H__e __crept__ down the hall, trying to avoid the cameras, yet he still froze whenever __the__ camera is on. __L__ike Foxy, his friend, when he was about 5 feet away from the door, he sprinted down the hall, just as fast as Foxy_ **(A/N: This was kinda based on the trailer thingy-ma-jig. ****R****emember how the trailer featured Bonnie running down the hall? Yeah-that****'****s the one. ****T****he first trailer of Five N****i****ghts at Freddy****'****s.)**_. __Making__ a sharp turn he jumped onto the security __guard'__s table and screamed at her face, scaring the _shit_ out of her. __Her__ eyes widened, and she fell back, muttering some pleading words not __t__o hurt her. __But__ Bonnie dragged her down __the__ hall __anyway__s, not even reconsidering the pleas and implores of the human__…__skeleton__…__being._

_ He turned a corner, finally reaching the Backstage. Chica was there, and so was Freddy, who had this __mischievous__ and evi__l__ glint in his eyes-as __usual__. __T__hey already prepared a __suit__ for the __guard__, ready to avenge them. __I__t took one look at that empty suit to make the security __guard__ finally believe what the__…__phone guy said._

_ Squirming and screaming for help, the __guard__ was lowered onto the suit. __T__he girl finally shut her mouth, squeezed her eyes, and awaited her gruesome death. __T__he last things she heard was the fuzzy bear saying something about the joy of creation and the squelching and snapping of her bones and muscles._

_T__he bones were like sticks under the pressure of the wires and metal inside the suit. __O__ne by one the bones inside of her snapped like twigs each time the robots pushed her in. The pelvis bone broke and she let out a high pitched scream and wriggled around, but was only rewarded with more pain and a __stronger__ push, sending her farther into the empty suit._

_T__he wires stuck inside her flesh and one even almost wedged into her heart. __M__etal was sliding down her skin, burning and scarring it. __It__ seemed like every part of her was being ripped open__…__and it was. __T__hough the pain was unbearable, she did not emit a sound, for fear that the animatronics might give her a mighty push again. __O__ne of her eyeballs got caught on a piece of wire, ripping it off, making Stanya scream in pain...wich made Freddy mad and grabbed her throat inside the suit, tearing it. __F__inally she heard her head crack open, and the nerves and the brain being squished by the metal and wires inside the face of the suit. __S__he felt blood trickling down all over herself as she lost __conscious…__forever. _

_A__fter a funal push, the body was completely in. Blood oozed from the eye sockets and __mouth__ and a few teeth clattered onto the floor. Bonnie looked up into the suit, and __seeing__ bits of hair and brains mooshed inside, beamed at his friends, proud __that__ it was him who caught the __guard__. __T__he suit continuously made a plopping __sound__ as blood dripped down from the nose to the arms to the fingertips. Freddy__'__s face was almost completely splattered with blood, and both the hands of Bonnie and Chica were caked with blood, guts, and even a small piece of skin. __T__hey propped the now stuffed suit into a sitting position by a corner, and walked into the bathroom where they cleaned themselves from head to toe. __T__hen they regrouped to take a bite of pizza._

_ Freddy gave Bonnie a pat on the back to congratulate him, __and then__ once again went back to the backstage to fetch the stuffed suit. __H__e came out lugging the rather heavy costume to the kitchen __where__ the trio ripped it off into shreds to hide the evidence. __T__hey dumped the decapitated pieces into the dump and told the manager when the place was open that the night __guard__ decided to quit after she saw them moving._

_**~End~**_

* * *

It was the first time Bonnie ever got to catch the night guard. Usually the closest he could get was outside the doorway, so the memory technically stuck.

Bonnie was still in his proud trance when the 'couple' were suddenly interrupted by the sound of crashing and banging outside the halls.

"What the hell?" Bonnie took off, leaving Chica in the kitchen trying to find something that would protect her.

The wind was knocked out of Bonnie as he was slammed into a wall. _Not again__…_Freddy was in his rampage and Bonnie just happened to appear right before Freddy threw a table at his direction. Bonnie was too depressed to deal with Freddy now.

_Ding-dong Ding-dong__…__Dong-ding Ding-dong__…_ It's now 6 o'clock.

"Roaming mode off…Stage mode…" Bonnie saw Freddy went stiff and walked-robot style-back onstage. The last thing he saw before he also went off the morning sun rising from the horizon.

_Click_

* * *

**S****orry if this is a bit short****...*****Sigh* Oh, well****…****anyways****…****please review everybody so ****I**** can feel and read your support. And if you were feeling kind of sick reading this story, then I'm sorry for the gruesome details and I'm going to be a bit proud of myself for making y'all readers react the way I wanted you guys to react. If not...I'm gonna get revinge on y'all by not posting another chap for the next month or so :D. Just kidding...But please review so I will know your reaction to the gruesome (Maybe?) details of the flashback.**

** So good bye and good night****…****or good afternoon****…****or good morning****…****or good evening****…**


	3. First Night

**H****i! I hope y****'****all were hoping that ****I**** could post a new chap****…****although ****I**** was a bit disappointed that ****I**** didn****'****t get any reviews****…****And so my bad side started showing up****…****But ****its**** okay now, ****I**** don****'****t mind anymore. ****N****ot that ****I**** DON****'****T want you guys not to review; every review is VERY precious to me. Yeah****…**

**N****ow, get ready for****…****NIGHT ONE, PEOPLE!**

* * *

**First Night**

_Beep beep__…__beep beep__…__beep beep__…_

David groaned. After a celebration party, he only got to sleep for about 4 hours. Though the first day of being a guard was exciting, he doesn't think he'll be able to make it through the night without falling asleep. He gathered his security clothes and walked into the bathroom still half-asleep.

While in the shower, he thought the out-of-order animatronic. It was still in good shape, excluding the many scars it had. The voice box still works and it wasn't rusted at all.

He looked up as the Bite o' '87 appeared in his mind. _T__ha__t'__s right__…__it said that an animatronic bit a kid__'__s brain off__…__but __I__ thought it was a fad, and that the editor just wanted to get some money off of the newspaper ad__…I__ never knew it was a true fact__…_

Sighing, he got out of the shower, dressed up for the night shift…and then walked out of the house, not even bothering to say good-bye to his dad and uncle.

**11:40:**

As David came into the parking lot, he spotted the manager, Mr. Fazbear, pacing down the front of the pizzeria.

"Ah! Mr. Daniel Takisha! Welcome, welcome! Now, let me show you around again before you settle down for your very first night." Daniel nodded, already anticipating twelve o'clock. And his eagerness and excitement grew each time they round a corner.

In Daniel's dazed state, he could imagine watching the security cameras and defeating a bunch of crooks trying to intrude the pizzeria. _N__o way would they escape from__…__Super Daniel!_ He pictured himself a true hero, and Mr. Fazbear would give him so much money he couldn't even spend it all in a thousand years. His face would be plastered all over the front page of the newspapers, and he-and his family-would be rich and famous. All that from finding a job in a newspaper ad and getting to the manager's office before anyone else.

A noise from Mr. Fazbear's pocket watch caused Daniel to snap out of his dreamy state. He looked at the watch and nervously replied, "HEy, uh, son…It's already twelve…uh…well then, I'll be off…uh-SEE YA!" With that he dashed off to the front entrance, leaving Daniel choking on his dust and confused.

_W__eird__…__oh well, __I'__d better be off to the office._ He crossed path with the stage animatronics, and he felt goosebumps all over his skin. _T__hese animal robots are giving me the creeps here! _

Once in the office, he relaxed and started flipping cameras with a tablet connecting to all the security cameras in this building. Everything was quiet save for a few clicks from the tablet and the whir of the fan blowing his hair, so he literally jumped out of his seat when he heard the phone on his right go off. Trying to calm his heart from pumping out of his chest, he picked up the phone and put it up to his ear.

All was quiet.

"_Uhhhhhhh, hello? __H__ello-hello!? Uhhhh, __I__ wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled for your first night,__"_Daniel breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing that he'll get help from someone-some stranger he doesn't even know…He checked the cameras one more time before listening closing to the phone guy…boy…whatever he is…_"__Ummm__…__I actually worked in that office before you. __I'__m__…__finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact, so__…I__ know it can be a little overwhelming, but __I'__m here to tell you: there__'__s nothing to worry about. __U__hhhh, you__'__ll do fine!__"_

_O__kay, what__'__s so weird about this job!? __F__irst the manager gave me just ONE sheet of paperwork before giving me the job, then that same freakin__'__ manager just took off at the stroke of twelve, and now this!? __O__f course there__'__s nothing wrong __with__ this building! __W__hat, it__'__s haunted or something!? _Daniel counted to ten to clam his nerves down before continuing to listen to the message.

"_So__…__ let__'__s just focus on getting you through your first week, okay? __Uhhhh…__let__'__s see__…__First there__'__s an introductory greeting from the company that __I'__m supposed to read. __E__hhh__…__it__'__s kind of a legal thing, you know. __U__m__…'__Welcome to Freddy Fazbear__'__s Pizza: a magical place where kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and life come to life.__"_

Daniel swept through the cameras once more, just realizing that he can't look at the kitchen area, before closing it to listen to the phone. Though he's totally bored out because of the introductory that he HAS to listen for every job, he wants to stay alert for any notice about why Mr. Fazbear is getting…weird…

_"__Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. __U__pon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person__'__s report will be filed within ninety days-__"_

_ WHAT! A MISSING PERSON__'__S REPORT WITHIN FREAKIN__'__ NINETY DAYS! THAT__'__S BULLSH*T HERE! _Daniel was furious, but decided to continue on. After all, he REALLY needed a job that's both interesting and has a good wage. Fast as lightning, he flipped through the cameras and settled down.

_"__-or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced__…__Blah blah blah__…__Now that might sound bad, __I__ know, but there__'__s really nothing to worry about. __Uhhhh…__that animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do __I__ blame them? __N__o! __If__I__was__ forced to sing__…__those same stupid songs for twenty years and __I__ never got a bath, __I'__d probably be a bit __irritable__ at night, too.__"_

Daniel's head twitched the slightest bit. "T-they get q-q-quirky at night? Oh God, no! Not those stupid animatronics! Although I do…pity them, I guess. I mean…_I_would be _very_ frustrated if I were those animatronics…" Daniel made sure every animatronic is in their rightful place before listening to the phone message. He noticed that one of the cameras shows the purple curtain thingy that contained the…animatronic…fox...y…thingy…

_"__So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? __O__kay.__"_

"O-okay, then…uhhhh…so I just respect them and they won't hurt me? Okay…t-that's good. I can handle that," Daniel replied, hoping that the animatronics just decided to rest in their spots for the night. He's getting a bit scared, and now understood why he got this job so easily.

_"__So just be aware: the characters to tend to __**wander**__ a bit. __Uhhhh…__they__'__re left with some kind of __'__free roaming mod__e'__ at night. __Uhhhh…__something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. __Uhhhh…__they used to wander during the day, too, but then there was the __'__Bite of __'__87__'__. __Y__eah__…__i-it__'__s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?__"_

By now Daniel is shaking from head to toe. _T__-the __'__Bite of __'__87__'__? __Okay__, even though __I__ knew about it__…I'__m scared__…__one of the animatronics bit a kid__'__s __**frontal lobe**__? __H__eh__…__heh__…__ummmm__…__I-I just wish __I__ don__'__t get__…__bitten__…_

_"__Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters__…uhhhh__, if they happen to see you after hours, they__'__ll probably won__'__t recognize you as a person. __T__hey__'__ll-they__'__ll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without __its__ costume on. __N__ow, since that__'__s against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear__'__s Pizza__…__they__'__ll probably try ta__…__forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear__'__s suit. __U__mmm__…__now that wouldn__'__t be bad if the suits themselves weren__'__t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices__…__especially around the facial areas, so you can imagine how having your head __forcefully__ pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort__…__and death.__"_

Daniel is now on the verge to pee his pants. His eyes were like saucers, his teeth chattering, and sweat came pouring down his forehead and hand. _O__kay__…__calm down, __Daniel…__calm dow-HOW THE __**HELL**__ CAN I CALM DOWN IF THERE__'__S GOING TO BE ANIMATRONICS THAT CAN FORCEFULLY __**STUFF**__ ME INSIDE A FREAKING SUIT!_

_"__Uhhh__…__the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out __in front __of the mask__…__Yeah, they don__'__t tell you these things when you sign up.__"_

"Well, duh! Then how would they hire anybody if they go around telling the would-be security guards that they're putting their life in risk because of the animatronics!" with his ears fuming, he was still trying to contain his desire to curse those animatronic jackasses out.

_"__But, hey! __F__irst night should be a breeze! __I'__ll chat with you tomorrow__…__Uhhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. __G__otta conserve power. __A__lright, goodnight.__"_

"G-gotta conserve power!? There's enough bad news already! Now I have to deal with-oh, WHAT!? It's down to seventy-one percent ALREADY? Geez…I only did a few checks on the animatronics…guess I can't even survive night one..." he checked the cameras, and then the clock, disappointed that it's only one-thirty am. At first he was excited, but now that he knew the dark secret of this building, he wasn't sure if this job is worth working for. Daniel quickly shook his head. _O__h, come on! $120 a week! __T__his is a job__** is**__ worth working for__…__although the possibility of death __**is**__ a bit extreme__…__oh well, gotta pay the rent and all that stuff._

He decided to check the cameras as little as possible. After all, the phone guy said that the first night should always be a breeze. Daniel sat there, with nothing to do but stare at the clock while it's ticking away the seconds. Not seconds-every minute seemed like more than an hour.

For the first time, Daniel thought this job is boring.

And he was right about the sleep thing. Five minutes, he found his eyelids become heavy, and his head draping down to touch the table. The wooden desk now seemed like a very comfortable pillow. Daniel couldn't take it; his head hit the hard, smooth pine and fell fast asleep.

**(A/N: Sorry for the boredom some of you guys may have felt! ****N****ow the****…'****action****'**** is starting! ****G****et ready and prepare some popcorn, please!)**

**3:00am**

Daniel slowly lifted his head out of the smooth and cold platform, still groggy from his nap. His head then snapped up when he saw the time, and his eyes scanned for the tablet. Finally founding it edged between some files, he made sure every single animatronic was in its rightful place.

Freddy was there, holding his microphone as usual. "Kay…" Chica was also there, and so was… "What-hold on…WHAT?" the purple bunny seemed to have disappeared. With his eyes bulging out of his sockets, his hands trembling and sticky with sweat, and his teeth almost falling off from chattering, he clicked on every single camera available. Fearing the worst, he clicked on the lights on either side of him before going back to his tablet.

Suddenly the tablet went dark with static. Daniel literally jumped out of his chair. A few minutes later, the tablet cleared and he finally found Bonnie…right by his right door.

Clicking the whitish button, he saw Bonnie's pin-point white pupils staring into his soul. Giving a yelp, and pushed the red button above it to close the door. _D__ang that was scary__…_Daniel slid against the wall, trying to catch up with his breath. Finally, he clicked on the lights, hoping to see the purple bastard gone. Sadly, the oversized bunny was still there; he could tell by the shadow illuminated by the lights.

Maybe this wasn't a very good idea after all. All of a sudden, he heard some kind of some coming outside of the door on his right. He could only make out the words _play_, _come_ and _please_. It was a very robotic mumble, and with that came the sound of the animatronic character crashing back to his original place.

**Bonnie****'****s POV:**

_"__Please come out__…I__ want to play with you__…"_it was the only sentence I could muster out without screaming at the guy. I knew him…from a long time ago…he was only five at the time…Yes…he was the boy that I gave the chocolate cake to. And he was also the one I became…'friends' with.

**F****oxy****'****s POV:**

I peeked out of the curtains, praying the Gods of the seven seas that the landlubber won't look at me. I'm hideous, I know, but I have to let him survive…I had a look at bonnie, me…previous friend. But that scallywag be betraying me and gave me up for Freddy and co. The guard be okay with the doors, and he seemed to be fine, but I can tell those animatronic landlubbers won't be givin' up that much. I will save the day for him…one day.

But for now, I'll be restin' my wires. Tomorrow be the time where I can show my face to that landlubber.

* * *

**Hi! ****I****know, right****! ****I****t****'****s so long! ****I****finally**** made it! ****I****accomplished****the**** impossible (Well, technically, it isn****'****t impossible)! ****A****t first, ****I**** decided to ****add a Chica part, but then I ****realized how many pages ****I**** have done. ****S****even whole pages! ****O****h my god! ****I'****m really happy that ****I**** accomplished this! **

**A****nyways, get ready for night two, cuz there****'****s gonna be even more action****…****well, maybe not a lot to some of you guys****…****Oh, well. Good bye and ****good**** night, people!**


	4. Thoughts For the Day

**Hi everybody! I just decided what to do and sorry if y'all were…waiting…Yeah, I had some kind of a writers block for a few weeks.**

**So anyways, without further ado…I present…**

**THOUGHTS FOR THE DAY (Sorry, no nights yet…)!**

* * *

**Thoughts For the Day**

Daniel huffed a cloud of white fog in front of him. It's cold when it's still early in the morning, and the light drizzle doesn't help either. Daniel's coat has a light coat of rain drops, and he still has a long way to go back to his house since his bike broke down after trying to skid down an alley as a shortcut.

Lingering at a crossroad section, he waited for the sign to turn green. His thoughts were wandering, eventually coming to a stop when a picture of the old and withered fox came to his mind. The light turned green and he walked forward, but stopped yet again for he had remembered the rather…robotic yet in-robotic voice coming from the purple bunny. _Not again…This is the fourth…no, sixth time that just popped into my mind._ Shaking his head, he heard a loud and continuos beep near him. At first, he was confused, then he realized that he had stopped in the middle of the road with a bunch of angry looking drivers punching the horn at him. Embarrassed, he quickly ran to the other side.

**~000~**

Daniel's dad, Jayson, was concerned about him. Pacing across the wooden floor, he took a glance at the clock mounted on the wall. It just ticked 7:32. Sighing, he wondered if the job landed him into some kind of trouble.

Jayson was about to reach for the phone when the door clicked open. In came Daniel, soaking wet and shivering. "Jesus, sonny! What happened to you!?"

Daniel, face grim and dripping drops of water, looked at his dad straight in the eye. "I fell…but it's okay…I just need to change…" Sauntering off to his bathroom, Jayson looked at his son before plopping down onto the dining chair. He was excited at first to see his son finally get a job that could be his permanent because it had all the things a teenage boy could have, but this is too much. So many things are too...suspicious...He sighed, went up to his room, changed to his sleeping pajamas, and called it a night…or day…

Daniel had just finished his lightning quick shower in the bathroom and had just came out with only a towel. He could already hear to loud snores coming from his dad's room. _Dang, my dad sleeps fast..._ Once his head touched the soft pillow under him, Daniel's eyes threatened to close. But so much has happened for the night. He relived every single tense second he had while finding out something creepy about the animatronics. The purple bunny was the first to move, not that any other animatronics were stalking him or anything. Seeing the robot besides the door still gave him goosebumps, even after two hours later. He never wanted to go there again…but he IS desperate…

Shifting his weight so he could be a bit more comfortable, he sighed; his thoughts wandered to that withered animatronic again. This time, Daniel did not shake off the thought, and so questions bubbled inside his mind.

Why was he…'_Out of order'? Was it because of the Bite of '87? But…he wouldn't be like this…I thought he would be, like, turned to scrap metal or something… I didn't know that the owner would just put him out or something. What if a child wandered off to that section and the fox was still on, like when I was there? What if the fox repeated what he did to that little girl? _

As he thought about the owner, the questions he thought of got more involved with the owner…and its past. _The owner…where is he? The one that appointed me to the job was the manager…not the boss. Yeah…where is he?_

Tired of the questions, he turned facing the ceiling, watching the fan twirl around and around and around. No longer excited with his new job, he wanted to quit; he wanted to have another job, at least he will be safer. Daniel felt like catching some sleep, but the habit of sleeping when the sun has just gone down and waking up when the sun was just peeking across the horizon ceased him from getting any sleep. _Huuuuhhhhhh…looks like another day of having dark creases under my lower eyelids…_ Getting out of the comfy bed, he went into the kitchen to relieve himself of some stress.

The sound of the obnoxious alarm clock could even be heard way back from the kitchen. Daniel groaned, forgetting to change the alarm clock during Tuesday, where he had a job of giving flyers from a growing company. Running up the stairs and almost skidding past his bedroom door, he pushed the off button to forever close that…little…piece of…annoying thing…

With finally a moment of peace, he walked down the stairs once again, and into the kitchen in its morning form. Both his relatives were still upstairs in their bedrooms snoring their heads off. The kitchen was dusty with…dust illuminated from the sun peeking its way through the curtains. Turning on the lights, he immediately noticed a big pile of dirty dishes piled up in the sink. Being extremely clean and neat, he just had to make the kitchen neat again. After half an hour of cleaning and organizing the dishes, he finally started on making his breakfast. Seeing that there are almost nothing to find in the cupboards, save for a few dried raisins, he settled into making some miso soup, barely enough for two.

As Daniel just finished his meager meal of miso soup, a clank and a bang can be heard from upstairs. Bolting up to one of the bedrooms, he found his dad…inventing some kind of…mechanical…structure…thingy…Somehow his dad had found a way to wake up, sneak into the garage, carry a whole wheelbarrow of useless metal, plus some tools, and carry it up all the way back into his bedroom without Daniel even noticing anything. _The 'ninja' skills sure paid off in the end Dad..._

"Dad, what the hell are you doing? If you wanna invent something like usual, then do it in the garage! Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Dad took off his mask and stared right at his son. "I'm sorry, but I'm really anxious; I'm getting a bit nervous about the job thing. I know you said you will be fine, but I made this just in case." He held up a metal suit and gently shoved it into Daniel's face.

"Dad, this makes me look like a freakin' samurai. Halloween isn't here until three months later." Daniel should've said that he was crazy. Or he could've said that he would be fine. But he took the indirect insult to say to him, his dad…the dad that punched him in the face and gave him a broken nose when Daniel insulted him when he was just seven. His soul slapped his face for him.

Dad gave Daniel a hard stare before shaking it off. "This will protect you son; it will protect you from some probable dangers while you're doing that job. What if some gang or burglars carrying weapons just broke into the place? At least this will save you from dying."

Daniel sighed. His dad could be a little over protective. "Dad…what about the brain? Listen, dad, I'll be fine…I have a phone right next to me and the alarm system for the doors and windows are great." It…actually doesn't have an alarm system...but at least it'll keep his dad from going ka-blooey all over again...

Once again, Dad gave Daniel a glare before shoving the suit to his non-waiting hands. Sauntering back to his comfy bed, he mumbled a few dirty words before all Daniel could hear were the soft snores coming from the next room and the loud snores coming from a few feet before him.

He took the suit back to his bedroom where he stashed it behind some of the games he outgrew when he was little. _Dang…my dad is so overprotected…not even my mom could match up to him…_

His mom. The mom who gave birth to him. The mom who was loved by all until she met up with some alcohol-addicted 'friends'. After a few days if meeting them, she started drinking and smoking too. Before long, all Daniel could remember about his mom was her drunken face and cigarette ash smeared all over her face. He couldn't even get near her, for the stench of wine and smoke combined was enough to have all insects avoid her. By the age of thirty, she was a heavy drinker and almost smoke two packs a day. Dad tried to help her, but in her drunken state, Dad got bruises and scars up and down his body as a reward.

Little Danny spent the rest of his childhood huddled up in the corner of his bedroom while his mom whips his dad with a piece of rope to the verge of death.

_That is…until my fuckin mom finally died… _He knows it sounded cruel, but she was the soul reason why his old friends abandoned him and he couldn't make any new friends. News travel quickly as Daniel moved from one small town to another. It wasn't until his mom died in a car crash after just having about six bottles of whiskey and liquor that some boys managed to find some courage to come up to little Daniel and ask to play.

Sleep somehow finally found its way up Daniel's brain and fogged it up, forcing Daniel to climb up on his bed and fall fast asleep. He later on dreamed of fantasies about the pizzeria and nightmares of his mom, whipping him to death.

* * *

**Sorry, I know, it's short. But it's all I got. And it's not exactly about thoughts...it's semi-thoughts...So yeah…see you next time? BE SURE TO REVIEW! **


End file.
